Stars and the Sky
by Honochan77
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami watching the night sky together, and the stars shining :3 Fluff. :3


**A/N:** One little oneshot that I thought up while listening to 'Lanayru Sand Sea' OST from LOZ SS. :3 Lovely little piece of music. n_n

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own either Kagami or Kuroko. u_u (as you all know) They belong to _.

_**~Stars and the sky~**_

"Ne, Kagami kun," Kuroko said quietly, gazing up at the night sky, the stars scattered around like fireflies.

"Hmm?" Came a grunt from beside the blue haired boy. Kuroko pulled his knees closer to him, in attempt to warm himself from the chilly wind, and glanced over his shoulder at his partner. The redhead lying down beside him caught his eyes and raised his brows. "What?"

"..No, nothing." Kuroko turned back to his previous task of watching the endless sky. Kagami, who was lying with his hands behind his head, studied the smaller boy silently and did the same.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kagami commented after a while. "Ever wonder why those stars shine?" He asked, without giving much thought to his words.

"Probably because Kagami kun is such an idiot." Kuroko replied without delay, monotone as ever.

"HUH?" Kagami's angry exclamation snapped at him.

"Ever wonder why the sky is so black?" Kuroko changed the subject bluntly, not sparing to look at the fuming boy.

Taken by a little surprise at the sudden change of mood, Kagami forgot about his previous hollow insult and gazed up at the sky again.

"The stars are like you, Kagami kun," There was a look of peace and contentment in the expression Kuroko wore. "Shining brightly, never dimming though the night, in the deep black sky."

Kagami listened, unusually quiet, as his generally silent partner spoke. Kuroko's voice was soft, kind, but confident. He believed his own words.

"I'm like that sky," He continued. "A shadow. A background. Acting as the darkness, that proves the stars' brilliance. If it wasn't there, there wouldn't be a way to see how much the stars stand out; how you stand out."

"Kuroko…" Kagami glanced at the boy, touched.

"And the brighter the light, the darker the shadow," Kuroko went on; recalling the first night the both of them had met. "And the more it accentuates the brightness of the light."

"Oi, Kuroko…" Kagami's voice faltered, as his memories resurfaced from Kuroko's words. He heaved himself up to look at his face. "Why are you… at this time…"

"I told you, right, Kagami kun?" Kuroko turned his honest, forget-me-not gaze to him. Crimson orbs stared back at his dancing eyes, surprised. "…That I will be the shadow to your light."

"Yeah, I remember…" Kagami said uncertainly.

Kuroko smiled, showing a rare expression, the tips of his lips curling up just slightly. Only one person could read the emotion behind the small smile, and that person was right in front of him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and let himself fall to a side, leaning on the larger male's arm.

"Kuroko?" Kagami looked down at the tuft of blue hair at his shoulder, wondering what was going on in his mind.

"It's cold." Kuroko pointed out evenly, as if it was the best argument he had. He got a grunt of response, and smiled to himself.

"Oi, Kuroko," Kagami started, different from his usual loud voice. "When you called my name just now, what were you going to say?"

Kuroko just snuggled closer to him in reply.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shifted himself a little, but not moving an inch away.

"Will you reply honestly if I say it?" Kuroko mumbled after a while.

"It…depends." Kagami thought over it for a while. "Just, only if what you're going to ask is reasonable enough." He huffed.

"Then, tell me, what are you thinking now, Kagami kun?"

"What…I am thinking now?"

"Mm."

"Hmph." Kagami snorted softly. "You're such a little bastard."

"That's not what you're thinking." Kuroko argued, and got his hair ruffled roughly by the other. "Kagami kun, you just ruined my hairstyle." His voice sounded pout like.

"That maybe true," Kagami laughed, resting himself on an arm behind him. "Though, do you really need me to tell you?"

"No."

Kagami could imagine the happy smile on the small boy's face. He let a similar smile play on his lips as well, and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Kuroko's head.

A peaceful silence followed, whispering the unspoken words in their ears.

"I never knew that Kagami kun was a tsundere." Kuroko chirped after a while.

"Shut up."

"It's rather sweet."

"Shut up, I said."

Along with the comfortable position he was in, Kuroko wished he could see the way Kagami's face would be the same crimson hue as his hair at that moment.

He really was such a sweet guy.

What I really love about Kuroko is that he can be so downright And that goes so well with a person like Kagami, who gets mad at every obvious remark Kuroko Plus, Kuroko's really sweet, like those moments where he's so sincere and serious… :3

So, how'd you like it? :3 RnR? o3o


End file.
